The Treaty of St.Germain
Timeline *'September 10. 1919': The Treaty of St. Germain (Allies with Austria) **Since Allies denied to treaty New Austrain Government rather than old Austrian-HUngarian Empire, thus: ***Austria has to accept war guilt ***Austria has to pay raparations to the Allies ***Austria's arm forces were limited to maxium of 30,000men **Austria's popluation reduced from 22million to 6.5million **Lost Terroritories: ***Bohemia and Moravia were given to Czechoslovakia ***Dalmatia and Bosnia-Herzegovina were given to Yugoslavia ***Istria, the Trentino and South Tyrol were given to Italy ***Glicia was given to Poland. *'November 27. 1919': The Treaty of Neuilly ''(Allies with Bulgaria)'' **Bulgaria has to pay reparations to Allies **Bulgaria's arm forces were limited to 20,000men **Lost Territories ***Northern Macedonia was given to Yugoslavia ***Western Thrace was given to Greece ***Dobrudja was give to Romania *'June 7.1920': The Treaty of Trianon: ''(Allies with'' Hungary) **Pay reparations **Limit it's arm force up to 35, 000 men **Population reduced from 21 million to 7.5 million **Lost Territories: ***Slovakia and Ruthenia were given to Czechoslovakia ***Croatia and Slovenia were give to Yugoslavia ***Transylvania was given to Romania ***Burgenland was given to Austria *'1920: The Treaty of Sevres:' (Allies with Turkey) **The Straits of Dardanelles were placed under the contol of an Internation Commision and were to be permanently open to all countries shipping. **Turkey lost all rights to the Sudan and Libya **Turkey had to recognize French Morocco and Tuis, British Egypt and Cyprus **Saudi Arabia(Hedjaz) become independent **Syria, Mesopotamia(Iraq) and Palestine became League of Nations mandates and were to be administerd by Britain and France. **Greece received some Turkish Aegean islands and Eastern Thrace. In addition, it was to administer the area around Smyrna, for 5 years, initially. **Kurdistan was to become autonomous; Armenia was to become independent The Treaty of St.Germain, The treaty of Neuilly, The Treaty of Trianon and the Treaty of Sevres were all Peace treaties that signed between the successors, The Allies and the defeated alliance, Central Power. Although these treaties were called Peace treaties, but they are designed to destroyed countries who belong to central powers' economics, military and social sustainability and stabtablity. The Treaty of St.Germain, forcing Austria government to recognize it’s guilt although they already separated from the old Austria-Hungarian Empire and formed a new state. Not only this, the Allies forced them to pay the reparations, as a new state just break out from the old government, the state is already unstable yet has to pay the reparations thus creating more problems to their economics. In addition, this treaty limited their arm force to 30,000 men, which means they no longer have the ability to invade and perhaps not enough military power to have a say in conferences. Furthermore, the Treaty of St.Germain forced Austria government to give out their states to surrounding countries which were colonies of the Allies countries. Overall, Austria has lost about 15.5millions men due to variety of reason including territory loses. The Treaty of Neuilly has the similar concept as the Treaty of St.Germain except it's dealing with Bulgaria. This treaty limited the arm force of Bulgaria to 20, 000 and force Bulgaria to pay the reparation to the allies countries. Although Bulgaria did not have a civil war during the World War I, it's economic still suffers from the Treaty. Also, the treaty force Bulgaria to give out it’s Aegean coastline area. The Treaty of Trianon, signed on June.1920, was the treaty signed for the aftermath of World War I dealing with Hungary. Similar to Austria, in the Treaty of Trianon, Hungary has to pay reparations to the Allies which also reduce it's economic sustainability. Also, Hungary is forced to give out it’s territories to the surrounding countries. In addition Hungary has to limit it their arm force to 35,000men maximum therefore, completely lost their military power and perhaps lost ability to defend themselves from the Superpower countries. This treaty of Sevres made The Straits of the Dardanelles to be placed under the control of an International Commission and were to be permanently open to all countries shipping. Also, this made a number of border changes. Turkey lost all rights to the Sudan and Libya; Turkey had to recognize French Morocco and Tunis, British Egypt and Cyprus; Saudi Arabia(Hedjaz) become independent. Furthermore, Syria, Mesopotamia(Iraq) and Palestine became League of Nations mandates and were to be administered by Britain and France. Next Greece received some Turkish Aegean islands and Eastern Thrace. In addition, it was to administer the area around Smyrna, for 5 years, initially. Finally, Kurdistan was to become autonomous and Armenia was to become independent.